FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to drug delivery systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to ambulatory hypodermic infusion pumps.
In a further and more specific aspect, the invention relates to high-output paraffin thermal elements for actuating various medical infusion pumps.